


It's cold

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: He felt guilt and sadness, He pushed everyone away giving excuses, Lying to the ones he cared for, making everyone hate him.The Loneliness and his sadness over took him. As he falls to the cold and dark ocean
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 1293





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for so long!!

Dream stood on his and Techno's meeting spot staring at the ocean bellow 'I wonder..how long can I stay under there...' He thought as he took off his Satchel and Mask. Eyes that were once filled with hope and joy Now Dull and empty. A tear fell as he smiled. Wondering if they'll notice he's gone.

("YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US..."

"YOU'RE JUST A LIAR..."

"WE DON'T NEED YOU..."

"We're not friends anymore...")

He stepped forward slowly. Dropping his mask beside his Satchel. Tears falls like a waterfall "I'm so sorry...." He muttered falling forward and into the water.

("You're just being selfish"

"I'm not sure if I want to even be working for you"

"I HATE YOU")

"Ah-" was all he could let out as he stared up at the light the sun emits from under the water....it looked nice... He closed his eyes ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs.

\----&\----

"Ah..." Dream sat in a frozen lake already have been wondering around not really sure where he's going. But...He was sure that he was supposed to go here. He sighed as he looks at the frozen trees. They look pretty

He turned around hearing a bush rustle. A bunny came out and hopped towards him in curiosity. Dream stared at it and then touched it. The poor little bunny froze and then....it shattered. Dream stared at it as snow falls "....I'm sorry" was all he said.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur finds someone who the younger didn't want to see
> 
> (I honestly don't know how to summarize this so just ignore it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe confusing I apologise for that

Tommy chopped some trees muttering profanities cause he was fucking forced to do this. Oh and Wilbur is also there playing with Friend. "Are you even gonna help me or not?" The younger said collecting the logs.

He turned around only to see his brother gone. "GODDAMN IT NOT AGAIN" he yelled in frustration. Having to lose Wilbur for tenth time he was doing this task. Tommy looked around for his brother but nothing. He sighed. 

He perked up after hearing Friend, being thankful for that damn sheep for once.

He went over to the direction he heard the sheep from "I swear to God Wilbur I am not getting into more of yo-" He stopped in his tracks seeing Wilbur talking to someone "Will....who the fu-" "OH hi Tommy!! I made a new FRIEND!!!" His brother said stepping aside to reveal his friend.

Tommy screamed dropping his axe. "W-wilbur stay away from that GREEN BASTARD" Tommy yelled. Wilbur's new friend flinched and hides himself behind Wilbur. "Tommy that's not nice!" Wilbur scolded "and besides...I have a friend that's like me!!!" The older said in excitement. Tommy's face made a look of realization

"Wait...does that- he- he-" Tommy pointed dumbfounded at the ghost behind Wilbur who remained silent the entire time. After a few seconds Tommy screamed again. This time louder. It stares at the axe and then at Tommy. 

"Tommy stop being rude!" Wilbur said grabbing his new friend's hand and then Friend's lead. They went pass Tommy as he picks up the axe.

Tommy not wanting to get scolded by his dead brother just followed him back shoulder slumped, staring at the new ghost in front of him who stared back.

As they both have a staring contest The younger notices that the mask was broken, half of it was gone exposing the other half of the ghost's face. It had a tear track running down, He also noticed that he was pale very pale. His eyes a dull lifeless grey.

\-------------------

They arrived at the house. It expanded a little for Philza said it needed to be spacey so he can move in. And so they did expand it mostly Phil but who would stop him from building.

Tommy ran pass the two ghost and sheep. Kicking the door open "GUESS WHO'S BACK" he yelled his fear and uneasiness gone. "Have mercy on the door!" Techno yelled from where he sat reading a book. Philza came out of the kitchen taking the logs from Tommy "Stop kicking the door" he said flicking Tommy's forehead with his free hand. Tommy slightly pouts and sat down on the couch eating some berries.

"Where's Wilbur?" Their father asked placing the logs on their little storage area.

"Sorry guys! I wanted to show Aster the cobble stone tower!" Wilbur said entering the house all giddy and shit. Techno shuts his book looking at his dead twin brother "Who now!?" He asked getting tired of people coming to his secret retirement home/base. IT'S CALLED A SECRET FOR A REASON.

"HIS NAME IS FUCKING DREAM!!" Tommy yelled rolling his eyes. "What?" Philza asked in confusion, cause why would Dream even be here? He already told Him that he won't bother with them after he dropped off some stuff.

"Here I'll show you!" The cheerful ghost said ignoring his little brother who made some offended noises. Wilbur opened the door wider as Techno and Phil rushed to the door. The Piglin hybrid's sword ready.

Sure enough he was there. But not really what they expected. -Dream- was staring at Friend who was trying to give him a flower. Which just froze and shattered when the ghost in front of the sheep touched it.   
-Dream- and Friend let out a somewhat disappointed noise. They both turned their heads to see the Family that resides there staring at them well more at -Dream-.

Wilbur waved at them. Friend nodded but Dream or as Wilbur calls him Aster didn't respond he just sat on the ground. The ghost examined the small family until his gazed stopped at Techno. His eyes lit up for short second no one noticed it but Philza.

They stood in silence as Dream stood up tilting his head at Philza who broke the silence. "Hi uh...Dream...Do you remember Tommy?". Dream floated over his two sons backing away.

Dream shook his head. The older man sighed. But the ghost in front of him nodded. Philza looks at him in confusion. Ghostbur cheered in silence for his friend beside his very confused twin brother and a terrified child.

Philza smiled closing the door. "Can you remember anything ?" The father asked. Dream looks around the room and then at Tommy who froze in his place. Dream tilted his head the tear tracks on his face more visible because of the lighting. "I'm sorry.." He said tears well up in his eyes as he started crying. "Oh no!!" Wilbur pulled out some blue and then floated over to Dream "Here have some blue calm yourself" He said giving it to him. Which immediately turned midnight blue and then it cracked. He stared at it and then up at Wilbur "I'm sorry....". "No it's fine!" Ghostbur said happily. Philza smiled at him "why don't you go with Ghostbur in a bit....He can maybe help you remember somethings" the older said.

The mentioned excitedly grabbed his hand and then went to the small library dragging the poor timid ghost.

Philza then frowned facing his two other sons who went sat on the couch Tommy being baffled and shocked. And Techno... Just being Techno with a pinch of shock and confusion.

"I need to talk to them..." Philza said seriously. "Hah?" Techno asked "L' Manburg. You know Tubbo and his Cabinet and maybe Sapnap and George. They might know what happened to him" The father said sitting down on his char. "Wait...why do you even wanna know what happened to him anyway?" His eldest asked confused.

Phil crossed his arms. "Curiosity..." He simply said. But he knew that Techno knew that there was something more to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called Dream Aster
> 
> Because Asters are (some times) Blue and they are also called "Frost Flowers" and just because it's the name of my class


	3. Things he remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Wilbur writes the things the younger remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might look terrible and confusing

Dream and Wilbur sat in the library frozen pencils scattered around. Wilbur sighed "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Aster! Come on let's write more" the older ghost encouraged. The younger continued to write his hand slightly shaking but still writting. By the time he finished the Pencil froze "We should try and control your Freezing habits" Ghostbur said as Dream pushed the book to him.

Wilbur reads through it realizing it was shorter than what he remembers. "I guess this will do for now" He said. "Now let's try decreasing your freezing habit...Here hold this and try something" Ghostbur handed him another pencil. The young ghost nodded.

\------------&\----------

"any progress?" Philza asked entering the room. Dream just stared at the book he wrote on still holding the pencil. "Yea! He wrote somethings but only short ones but still some progress"

Phil walks over to them and takes the book "ok let's see...

Goggles....Bandana.....Halo......Crown.....Wings....Bees....Sword....Flowers.....Horn....War....Blood...." Phil raises a brow but continues reading noticing some scribbled letters "Yelling....Cliff....Water....Cold....I̶t̶s̶ p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶.......S̸a̸f̸e̸...M̶o̶m̶.....ɪᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ" Philza looks at the young ghost who is trying his best not to freeze the pencil. He sighs "Why don't you two go out and play? Ok?" Wilbur nods.

\---------&\----------

They both left as Philza goes to the living room. "So...did he do anything?" Techno asked whilst he sharpens his axe. "Wilbur made him write somethings he remember" Philza said handing the book to Techno.

Tommy peeks behind his brother reading along. "That's weirdchamp..." The child said looking up at Phil. "So I'm guessing the Wings are you.....Goggles must be George Bandana is definitely Sapnap..Crown is Eret" Techno reads "Bee is Tubbo, Sword is you, Flowers.....Not sure about that one....Halo is probably Fucking BBH, Horn is that bastard Jschlatt" Tommy continued "The other two is completely obvious. But the last ones...He must've gotten in a fight or something....but I doubt he'd die from said fight" Techno said looking up from the book.

Philza looks out the window and then back at the book. "Yelling....must be fighting part..." The older man said "Cliff, Water, Cold must be how he-.....No he wouldn't do that..." Techno said in disbelief "let's hope so..." Phil said sitting down. "It said something about it being....Pretty.... I think he did do it?" Tommy said in a suggestive tone. "No....I'm not believing that" Techno mumbles clutching the book slightly tighter.

"Wait...since Dream is dead....means I could go to L' Manburg!" Tommy said changing the subject forgetting the other words at the end. "But Tubbo doesn't know that" Phil said. "Let's just say...He allowed you to" Techno suggested

The door opened. Ghostbur entered but no Dream. "Wil... where's Dream?" Philza asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't look weird anyways
> 
> WHERE THE FUCK DID DREAM GO!?


	4. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ghostbur explains what happened. Techno took it upon himself to look for the Young ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I just wrote this and was like I HAVE TO POST THIS and here we are

Ghostbur fiddles with his sleeves. "I- uh....He kind of ran off...and it started snowing so I can't chase after him..." He said looking down. Techno immediately stood up after Wilbur finished explaining.

"I'm gonna look for him..." He simply said putting his cloak on. "It looks like a snow storm is coming are you sure you want to" Phil said also standing. Techno only nods picking up his axe.

"It's looks dangerous..." Ghostbur said trailing off. Tommy only scoffed "leave him I'm sure he's better off besides it's Dream" He said. Techno grumbled shutting the younger one up. "I'm not gonna leave him, Not this damn time" and with that Techno left riding his horse to where he thinks Dream might be.

\--------------&\---------------

"Why does he even care that much anyway? A three weeks ago he was mad at him and now...this?" Tommy said with a huff. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder as he sighed "Tommy you know how he and Dream are close...Even if Techno is mad at him he still wouldn't leave him" Philza sat down beside his son "Just like you would do to Tubbo...No matter how much you're mad at him right now you still wouldn't hate him nor leave him...right?". Tommy sighed "you're right..." He said slumping in his seat.

"Now I'll go make us some food while we wait for them" The father said standing up "And Wilbur stick your head back in here" He said pulling Wilbur in by the collar of his shirt. "But I wanna know what snow taste like..." The ghost whined "Dude....You have no taste buds" Tommy deadpaned. Wilbur makes a noise of realization "Oh yeah...forgot about that" He said giggling.

Philza went to the kitchen after scolding Wilbur a little more. Tommy sat there deep in thought, "you good there?" Wilbur said floating upside down. "Hey Will?" The mentioned hummed "Did you know about Dream and Techno being friends?" Tommy asked looking up at his brother. The ghost nodded "yea! I remember seeing them playing fighting off a raid last month after looting a village....they worked really great together!"

"Huh..." Was the only thing Tommy could say. "I never knew".

\---------&\--------

The snow started to fall harder but Techno didn't stopped, He didn't want to leave him alone never again. Guilt was eating alive all over again.

"Dream!" He called out turning left 'Where are you...'  
The grip on the lead tightened "DRE!" He called out louder this time. He didn't mean to leave him. He really didn't, he let his anger get to him. Ever since he saw the hurt in his eyes, Guilt started eating him up. But he didn't show it. "Come on where are you...." He muttered commanding his horse to go faster.

( "H͟e͟y͟ T͟e͟c͟h͟?" T͟h͟e͟ m͟a͟s͟k͟e͟d͟ m͟a͟d͟ s͟t͟a͟r͟t͟e͟d͟. "Y͟e͟a͟?" H͟e͟ r͟e͟s͟p͟o͟n͟d͟e͟d͟ l͟a͟y͟i͟n͟g͟ o͟n͟ t͟h͟e͟ g͟r͟a͟s͟s͟ b͟e͟s͟i͟d͟e͟ h͟i͟s͟ f͟r͟i͟e͟n͟d͟.  
"I͟f͟ a͟n͟y͟t͟h͟i͟n͟g͟ h͟a͟p͟p͟e͟n͟d͟s͟ w͟o͟u͟l͟d͟ y͟o͟u͟ b͟e͟ t͟h͟e͟r͟e͟ f͟o͟r͟ m͟e͟?" n͟o͟w͟ t͟h͟a͟t͟ c͟a͟u͟g͟h͟t͟ h͟i͟m͟ o͟f͟f͟ g͟u͟a͟r͟d͟, H͟e͟ s͟a͟t͟ u͟p͟ q͟u͟i͟c͟k͟l͟y͟ l͟o͟o͟k͟i͟n͟g͟ a͟t͟ D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ h͟i͟s͟ m͟a͟s͟k͟ o͟f͟f͟. E͟m͟e͟r͟a͟l͟d͟ g͟r͟e͟e͟n͟ e͟y͟e͟s͟ s͟t͟a͟r͟e͟d͟ a͟t͟ h͟i͟m͟ i͟n͟ a͟ntcipation. "Y͟o͟u͟ know w͟h͟a͟t͟ n͟e͟v͟e͟r͟ m͟i͟n͟d͟!" D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ s͟a͟i͟d͟ l͟o͟o͟k͟i͟n͟g͟ d͟o͟w͟n͟. "N͟o͟ n͟o͟! I͟ w͟a͟s͟ c͟a͟u͟g͟h͟t͟ o͟f͟f͟ g͟u͟a͟r͟d͟ b͟y͟ t͟h͟e͟ q͟u͟e͟s͟t͟i͟o͟n͟ b͟u͟t͟....y͟e͟a͟...I͟'l͟l͟ b͟e͟ t͟h͟e͟r͟e͟ f͟o͟r͟ y͟o͟u͟....i͟f͟ y͟o͟u͟'l͟l͟ d͟o͟ t͟h͟e͟ s͟a͟m͟e͟ f͟o͟r͟ m͟e͟" H͟e͟ s͟a͟i͟d͟ i͟n͟t͟e͟r͟n͟a͟l͟l͟y͟ c͟h͟e͟e͟r͟i͟n͟g͟ a͟s͟ h͟e͟ s͟e͟e͟s͟ D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ v͟i͟s͟i͟b͟l͟y͟ r͟e͟l͟a͟x͟.

"P͟r͟o͟m͟i͟s͟e͟?" 

"P͟r͟o͟m͟i͟s͟e͟"

D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ g͟i͟g͟g͟l͟e͟d͟. H͟e͟ s͟m͟i͟l͟e͟d͟ s͟e͟e͟i͟n͟g͟ h͟i͟s͟ f͟r͟i͟e͟n͟d͟ h͟a͟p͟p͟y͟

\-----------&\----------

"W͟H͟Y͟ W͟O͟U͟L͟D͟ Y͟O͟U͟ D͟O͟ T͟H͟A͟T͟!?" H͟e͟ y͟e͟l͟l͟e͟d͟ n͟o͟t͟ n͟o͟t͟i͟c͟i͟n͟g͟ h͟i͟s͟ f͟r͟i͟e͟n͟d͟ f͟l͟i͟n͟c͟h͟. "I͟ d͟i͟d͟n͟'t͟ m͟e͟a͟n͟ t͟o͟!" D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ y͟e͟l͟l͟e͟d͟ b͟a͟c͟k͟. Holding his mask "I͟ w͟a͟s͟ j͟u͟s͟t͟ t͟r͟y͟i͟n͟g͟ t͟o͟ h͟e͟l͟p͟ h͟i͟m͟!". "N͟o͟ y͟o͟u͟ w͟e͟r͟e͟n͟'t͟! C͟a͟n͟'t͟ y͟o͟u͟ s͟e͟e͟....W͟E͟ D͟I͟D͟N͟' T͟ N͟E͟E͟D͟ Y͟O͟U͟R͟ H͟E͟L͟P͟" H͟e͟ s͟a͟i͟d͟ h͟e͟ e͟m͟m͟e͟d͟i͟a͟t͟l͟y͟ r͟e͟g͟r͟e͟t͟s͟ i͟t͟ s͟e͟e͟i͟n͟g͟ t͟h͟e͟ h͟u͟r͟t͟ i͟n͟ D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟'s͟ e͟y͟e͟s͟. N͟o͟t͟ w͟a͟n͟t͟i͟n͟g͟ t͟o͟ s͟e͟e͟ i͟t͟ h͟e͟ w͟a͟l͟k͟e͟d͟ o͟f͟f͟ a͟ p͟a͟n͟g͟ o͟f͟ g͟u͟i͟l͟t͟ h͟i͟t͟s͟ h͟i͟m͟.

I͟g͟n͟o͟r͟i͟n͟g͟ D͟r͟e͟a͟m's͟ c͟a͟l͟l͟s͟ f͟o͟r͟ h͟i͟m͟

\-------&\-------

A͟s d͟a͟y͟s w͟e͟n͟t͟ b͟y͟, W͟i͟t͟h͟ D͟r͟e͟a͟m͟ m͟e͟s͟s͟a͟g͟i͟n͟g͟ h͟i͟m͟ t͟o͟o͟ c͟a͟u͟g͟h͟t͟ u͟p͟ w͟i͟t͟h͟ h͟i͟s͟ p͟e͟n͟t͟ u͟p͟ a͟n͟g͟e͟r͟ t͟o͟w͟a͟r͟d͟s͟ Q͟u͟a͟k͟i͟t͟y͟ a͟n͟d͟ L͟' M͟a͟n͟b͟u͟r͟g͟ h͟e͟ i͟g͟n͟o͟r͟e͟s͟ i͟t͟. O͟h͟ h͟e͟ w͟i͟s͟h͟ h͟e͟ didn't

Promise you'll never leave me?  
Yea...Promise ͟)

Techno huffed. "There is one more place I hadn't checked.." He mumbled running towards a familiar direction. "He better be there or I swear to Notch.." He said making his horse gallop faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team chaos friendship pog?
> 
> And also this is one of my favorite chapters second or the first chapter. I dunno why but I just do


	5. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes to Logstedshire to see if Dream is there
> 
> Meanwhile Tommy talks to Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really entirely satisfied with the ending but still I like it

"DREAM!" He called out once more arriving at his destination surprised to see snow everywhere. Logstedshire once a hot area not filled with snow the water near the beach frozen as well as the small lake near the path that leads to a village.

Techno looks around the snow storm reached this area. He bit his lip and got off his horse. 'He should be here...' He thought as he walked around calling out his friend's name. "DREAM!!" He called out again.

He stopped walking after he hears crying. He ran over to to where he heard it his horse following. "Dream..." He said when he saw the ghost sitting in the crater alive Dream blew up...

Techno ran over to him. He wanted to hug him but he can't so he just stood in front of him. "Dream....Come on let-" he was cut off by Dream "B-bad....Fr-Friend" He said crying even harder.

Techno's chest tightened. Seeing Dream crying broke his heart. He cared so much for him, even if he was mad he still can't get the heart to hate him. So he did the only thing he could do. He dropped to his knees as tears start to well up "No you're not a bad friend....you never were" He started as tears now slowly going down "I knew you cared....I knew how much you did...I knew you were just trying to keep him safe....But I was just so caught up with my anger...I pushed you away"  
He continued fist clenched on his lap.

"I-I broke our promise, and left you". He looked up when he heard a choked sob "D-dont....Cry..." Dream said barely above whisper.

"I'm so sorry....I'm sorry I left you.... I'm sorry I ignored you... I'm so so sorry" Techno said breaking hi facade.

(Dream laughed as he rolls around the field. "How do you still have that much energy?" Techno asked sitting under a tree. They just finished sparring minutes ago and Dream thought it'll be a great idea to just lay back.

"I dunno I just do!!" Dream responds plopping down in the field of flowers. The bee beside him buzzed as he held up a flower for it "LOOK TECH THEY LIKE ME!!" Dream yelled excitedly as the bees started to go around him. "Wow.... you're like Tubbo aren't you" Techno remarked jokingly.

"No I'm not" Dream said sitting up as a new laid down on his lap. "Yea....keep saying that" He said

Dream rolls his eyes and stood up. The green man laughed running around with the bees. Along with the occasional tripping. Techno joining in minutes later cause of Dream taunting him

They laid on the grass as some of the bees went back to their hives but one stayed. It lays on Dream's stomach but he didn't mind.

"Hey Tech...Do you consider yourself as my friend?" 

"Well yea, I mean we've been hanging out a lot and as what you call it playing"

Dream hums patting the bee. "That's great" He only said  
They laid there for hours looking at the clouds with Dream pointing out some of their shapes.

Techno likes it, He likes seeing his friend happy and Dream being the same)

He perked up again when Dream hugs him "Don't....want...sad" the young ghost said. And then he completely broke. Techno cried out him pent up sadness. "I-I didn't mean to leave you...I didn't want to hurt.... You're never a bad friend" He said. Oh how he wish he could hug back.

\---------&\---------

Tommy still sat in his place tapping his communicator. Deciding on wether or not he should talk to Tubbo. "Go for it" His brother said. "But what if he doesn't want to talk?" The younger said looking up at Ghostbur. "Well you wouldn't know if you don't try...and besides he also wants to talk to you!" He said cheerfully

Tommy just sighed.

[Tommyinnit]: Hey Tubbo?

He bit his nail nervously. Maybe I shouldn't bother him maybe I-  
His thoughts were cut off by his communicator buzzing

[Tubbo_] TOMMY!?  
[Tubbo_] OMG I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

Tommy sighed in relief. "See...I told you so" Ghostbur said chuckling

[Tommyinnit] Tubbo  
[Tubbo_] yes?  
[Tommyinnit] I'm coming over, We need to talk and I also want to show you something  
[Tubbo_] Wait...what about Dream isn't he gonna

Tommy feels the hesitation and just replied

[Tommyinnit] He won't  
[Tommyinnit] I'll make sure of it but just don't tell the others  
[Tubbo_] I  
[Tubbo_] ok...I won't when are you coming?

Tommy relaxed "hey Phil?" He called out. "Ye mate?" The mentioned replied peeking out of the kitchen. "When can we go to L' Manburg?" He asked tapping his communicator

"By tommorow will be fine just as long as Techno and Dream comes back" He answered going back in the kitchen.

Tommy nods sitting back and turning on his communicator again

[Tommyinnit] By tommorow will be good  
[Tubbo_] YES I CAN'T WAIT  
[Tubbo_] I really missed you

[Tommyinnit] you do?  
[Tubbo_] of course I do  
[Tubbo_] You're my best friend

Tommy smiled at that "You were right Will!" He said looking up at his brother who was floating upside down "Right about what" Tommy shook his head and continues talking to Tubbo about what they're gonna do

\--------&\-------  
Techno stopped crying and stood up. Dream follows and clung on to his arm. It felt like ice but he doesn't care. "Leave....Me?" The ghost asked looking up at him. Techno sighed and got on his horse "Never again.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly teared up writing this and also 
> 
> MORE TEAM CHAOSE FRIENDSHIP FLASHBACK POG
> 
> And sorry if this is not what you expected but I still hope you enjoy


	6. L' Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur takes Dream to L' Manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this chapter and I kinda rushed it a little cause I wanted to get a chapter out

Techno and Dream traveled back to the hybrid's place the snow storm already decreasing. "Don't run away again ok?" Techno said looking at Dream who slowly nodded. "I'm sorry" the ghost said fiddling with his sleeves. "It's alright...Daydream"

\-------&\------

Tommy lays on the couch already sleeping. Philza paced around the room getting worried whilst Ghostbur tries to reassure him.

They both looked up when they hear the familiar neigh of Carl. "We're back!" Techno said opening the door with Dream holding his hand. Ghostbur immediately hugs Dream "Omg... Don't run off like that ever again" the older ghost said handing him some blue.

"Where did you find him?" The father asked as Techno takes off his cloak and hanging it. "In Logstedshire.." He simply said watching Ghostbur take Dream back to the library.

Phil sighed "Tommy said he want to take Dream to L' Manburg" He said sitting down on his chair. Techno leans on the wall near the stairs. "Why?" He asked crossing his arms. "He said it might help get Dream's memories back"

"When are they leaving?" The hybrid asked. "Tommorow" The older answered running a hand through Tommy's hair. "Are you sure Dream will be fine with it?" Techno asked worried something might happen.

"I think so...and don't worry, Wil is gonna keep watch and maybe if something does happen you could go" Phil said looking up at Techno.

"Fine" was all that was said as Techno goes upstairs.

Phil looks down. "They better tell shit or I swear.." He muttered.

\---------&\--------

Tommy grumbled having to wake up early cause they had to leave. "Why does it have to be fucking early in the damn morning" He said dragging himself to the boat as the two ghost floats beside him. "Because you have to" Phil said walking them to their boat.

He handed Tommy the things he needs. The three got on, Tommy struggling a bit. "Remember don't lose Dream ok? Or else Techno might go feral" Phil said. Tommy and Ghostbur nodded.

They both waved goodbye as Dream stares at the water. After some hours of Tommy rowing and complaining. Dolphins came and joined them on their journey, Dream perked up at the sight of them and reached his hand out. Ghostbur holding on to his hood to keep him from falling.

"Aster please stay still" Ghostbur said as Dream got closer into the water. "Dream!" Tommy called the mentioned perked up and looked at him. "you can play with dolphins when we get there, for now just stay still" the child said. Dream looks at Wilbur who just nods.

Dream surprisingly sat still on the whole ride whilst Wilbur ramble about the cool things in L' Manburg. Tommy continues rowing muttering about how childish the two ghost are.

Hours later, L' Manburg came into view. Tommy grinned missing the darn place. Tubbo waves at them whilst Dream his behind Wilbur. they both floated on the dock as the two teens tied up the boat. 

After tying the boat. Tubbo tackles Tommy in a hug "I miss you" Tubbo said squeezing Tommy. "Yea yea I miss you too Tubs but please.... Can't....Breeaaaathhhhh"

"Oh sorry..." Tubbo said pulling away from the hug. "Hi Tubbo!" Ghostbur greeted cheerfully. "Hi to you too" the president greets back turning to looks at the ghost but froze when he saw who's peeking behind him.

"HOLY FUCK" Tubbo yelled backing up "What is he doing here!!" He said turning to Tommy. The teen sighed "Well...this is what I wanted to show you" Tommy said

"Come one don't be shy say hi" Ghostbur encouraged stepping a side. Tubbo's eyes widened at the sight of him "He- Wha- Tommy this is real right?" Tubbo asked looking at Tommy who just nodded.

"Bee..." Dream said floating over to Tubbo. They both stared at each other Tommy and Ghostbur just standing there. After a few minutes Dream latched himself on to Tubbo's arm. "Uh...T-Tommy? What is he doing?" Tubbo asked looking at Tommy "I dunno he hasn't done that before" He answered.

"I'm sorry....Bee" The young ghost said. Tubbo sighed "Why is he so cold?" He asked shuddering. "We honestly don't know...Maybe because of how he died?" Ghostbur said. As they subconsciously started walking.

This is gonna be a long day... Tommy thought following the three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending feels a little weak but I guess it's fine
> 
> More angst are coming and maybe I'll put more effort into those


	7. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short tour they stumbled upon Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ONCE AGAIN IGNORING THE SAD CANON AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME
> 
> And I also just want some Niki content

They walked around Tubbo telling some stuff about the builds until they came across Niki's Flower shop.

Niki stood outside watering her flowers she looks up hearing familiar voices. "Tommy!?" She said running over to them. She hugs the teen "Hello Niki". "Tubb-" She was cut off when she sees Dream

She gasped as the ghost behind Wilbur stared at her. Without hesitation the ghost floats over to her. "D-Dream?..." She said as tears prickled her eyes.

( "You know instead of laying around you should help me water the flowers" Niki said fondness in her voice as she playfully taps Dream with cornflowers. The man chuckled and stood up from the floor.

They both went outside and watered the flowers talking about random things, Dream making a joke here and there. After they water the plants they head out to get more flowers.

"Look at this!!" Dream said excitedly as he drags Niki to a flower field. "Alright alright slow down there" She said giggling at Dream's childish behavior. "This place is pretty!!" She gasped. Dream nods proudly. They picked some flowers Dream getting a lot of dandelions and Niki getting some poppies.

"Thanks for helping me today" Niki said whilst they walk back. She looks up after feeling something on her head. A flower crown laid on her head. She smiles and looks at the man beside her. "It's beautiful" She said. "Well I tried and of course I've got the best teacher to teach me" Dream said grinning behind his mask.

"Now let's get back so you could teach me how to bake next!!" Dream said with a skip in his step. Niki chuckled enjoying the masked man's company.

Even though he may be one of the most dangerous and feared person in the server he still has a soft spot for his sister figure. And Niki being the same, she may be a fierce former warrior she still loves her brother figure.)

After staring at each other Dream wraps his arms around her. She cries as she tries to hug back "My dandelion what happened to you!?" She sobbed. "Flower...... I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" she said looking up at him who had tears running down his face. She then looks at the three, They tensed up under her hard gaze. "Who did this?" She said fiercely. "We-We don't know we just found him at a lake" Tommy said. Niki may be a sweet person but she could be scary if she wants to be.

She looked at the ghost hugging her ignoring how cold he is. "Oh no don't cry" she said trying to shush the crying ghost. "B-Bad.....Friend" he said, "No you aren't and never will be" she said softly. "Hurt y-you" he said burying his head into her shoulder. "No you didn't, you would never hurt me" she said pulling away from the hug but stayed arms length. "Look you'd never hurt me, You never insulted me, you never did bad things to me, ok?" She said her voice quivering.

"You loved and cared for me. Just like how I did for you. Even though you couldn't remember, You told me that I was like a sister to you..."

( Niki sat on a chair as Dream braids her hair out of boredom. "Hey Niki?". She hums in response "Why don't you run away when you see me? People mostly runs away or screams at me, so why don't you?" He asked placing some flowers on her hair. "Well....maybe it's because, I want to give you a chance. And besides you have never been anything else but helpful to me" she answered.

Dream smiled behind his mask, "is it ok if tell you that...you know, you're like a sister to me. Like you always care for me specially after I fell off that tree. And like when I was sad you cheered me up with your baking" he said catching her off guard. She then smiled softly, "and you're like that reckless brother who may be intimidating but is a big softie" she said chuckling. "Hey! I'm not that soft!" He said pouting

"Whatever you say.......

Dandelion")

"You even gave me a nickname!" She said. Tubbo looked away having second thoughts on who Dream really is.

"Please don't cry...I never want to see you cry" she said placing a hand in his cheek which surprisingly didn't phase through. "H-how about we see some flowers yea? You used to love seeing the flower shop" she said turning around, Dream hugs her arm. The three followed as the two teens lagged behind.

They entered the shop, the smell of flowers lingered around. Dream's eyes lit up as Niki brought him over to some flowers she hands him one. Which surprisingly didn't shatter, the stem frosted over but didn't break. Niki smiled at Dream.

The three sat on the table beside the counter watching them. "This is the first time I've seen Dream you know actually reacting to something" Tommy said. "Why was he so cold?" Tubbo asked again looking at the two. "Well....maybe that's how he died, and he doesn't seem effected by water or the snow, unlike Wilbur" Tommy said leaning. "Oh yeah that reminds me...Phil said to keep a closer eye on Dream or Techno might actually commit another mass murder." He said turning to Tubbo who shuddered at the thought. "Yea sure" was the only reply.

Niki smiled sadly at her brother who struggled to keep the flower from shattering. Seconds later it did. "I'm sorry" Dream said. She shook her head "it's fine we'll just get you a new one" She said chuckling. "Flower....Nice" He said hugging her. Tears prickled her eyes once again "Y-Yea.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm pretty proud of this one, I can't really think of a good flashback but still I like it


	8. Small A/N (a little thank you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter but a A/N (author's note)

I just wanna say that I didn't expect anyone to actually be reading this. I was just staring at a wall thinking back to all the things I did

And then just wrote this. And I also didn't expect to people actually liking this. I had some doubts when I was writing chapter one in my notes. I appreciate the positive comments that kept me going and I'll put more efforts in the future chapters

I thought my writing style was confusing That's why I put "I hope this isn't confusing" in the notes. But no one seems to complain about it which is really a great relief.

You guys really helped me gain my confidence back.

Anyways I hope you have a great day/night/afternoon and HAPPY NEW YEAR From your friendly enby author!!

Ps. Thank you again for the Positive comments and also Kudos! Love y'all


	9. Rings and things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked with Niki for a while until they had to leave and continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahahhahaha

Niki and Dream continues to talk about flowers and what they used to do. "Oh!! I almost forgot" Niki said earning the attention of Tommy and Tubbo.

She took out a box from one of the cabinets behind her and placed it on the counter. She opened it and poured the contents on the counter. Small Jewelry, Cloths, and Papers scattered around the surface.

The teens stood up and walked over to them "whoa, where did these come from?" Tubbo asked grabbing one of the rings. It was gold, 'I'm here' was written on it. "Ah..." Was Dream's only response and took the ring from Tubbo. Niki smiled and leaned forward on the counter. "I remember you coming home being so happy" She chuckled as Dream slightly smiled.

"Wow...I think bringing him here is a good idea" Tommy said looking through the papers. They were all drawings and pictures. "You told me Techno gave that to you after mining" Niki continued. Dream held it out to Niki, She puts a chai through it and gave it back to Dream. 

He looks at Wilbur "Ring!" He said cheerfully. "Him being here made him expressive...weird" Tommy pointed out. "Why?" Niki asked looking at him. "Well...He hasn't really smiled a lot ever since we found him" Wilbur said patting Dream. "Oh... what's this?" Tubbo asked holding up a cloth a bee and some flowers embroidered on it. 

Nikki's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Dream made that after I taught him stitching...He said he wanted to give you that as a present, but then he didn't have time to finish the flower" she said with shrug at the end. Tubbo and Tommy stared at it.

( "TUBBO TUBBO!!" The mentioned turned around to see Dream running over to him. "What are you doing here?" The teen asked. Dream walked over "I dunno I was bored and wanted to do something" He said giving a flower to the floating bee beside Tubbo.

"Oh...well then wanna help me get some more honey?" Tubbo asked. Dream nods as the bee nuzzle him. He giggles and pats it. "He seems to like you huh" Tubbo pointed out as they walked to a flower field. "Yea!! Techno said I was like you...But I'm not!" Dream said pouting under his mask.

Tubbo laughed "I didn't think you'd be a bee person" he said as Dream slightly lifted up his mask just above his nose. "I didn't think that either but still" He grabbed the bee and turned it to Tubbo "THEY'RE SO CUTE!!" He said patting it. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Tubbo replied.

They arrived at the field. Bees flew around from one flower to another. They spent their time getting some honey. Only getting stung once. They walked back the sun already setting.

"Well that was fun!" Tubbo said holding some bottles of honey. "I know!" Dream replied also holding some honey. "What are you gonna use those for anyway?"

"Probably give it to Nikki... She's gonna teach me how to bake a honey cake tonight!!" Dream said excitedly. "You should come by and watch!". Tubbo smiles nodding "I'll come over after I drop this off" He said. "Maybe we could do this again sometime" Tubbo said. Dream chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing....

Bee" )

Tubbo shook his head and turned back to Dream who was holding the ring to his chest. "How about we go and continue our tour yea?" The president said. They turned to leave the two ghost going out of the door first.

The two teens were grabbed by their wrist. They turned around to see Niki holding them in place. "If anything ever happens to my brother I will not hesitate to take action" She said darkly. Niki lets go of them and then smiled "Have fun!" She said her mood scarily changed.

Tommy and Tubbo stiffly turned around and bolted to catch up to the ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT


	10. Tell them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continued their walk yada yada shit happens I dunno how to summarize this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this cause I wanted to get a chapter out

They walked around some more and went by mexican L' Manburg which. Tubbo was hesitant to take them to. "Hey Tubbo...and Tommy!?" Quakity greeted running down with Fundy following.

"Hi Big Q!!" Tommy said hugging the man and fist bumped with Fundy. "What are you doing here I thought you..." Fundy trailed off looking behind the two teens.

He froze and rapidly taps Quakity. "Q-Quakity!!!" He said paling. "What?" The man asked looking up and then to where Fundy was pointing. Without hesitation he pointed a sword at it. Dream's eyes widened and hid behind Ghostbur shaking. "YOU DAMN BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" He yelled walking closer ignoring Tubbo and Tommy.

Quakity stopped in his tracks when an arrow whizzed pass his head. He froze in his spot. And then seconds later he was on the ground Techno hovering over him with an axe pointed at his neck. Another arrow went by his head piercing through the ground barely missing him. "C-Come on dude... let's talk about this.." 

"There is nothing to talk about" a small thud was heard and Niki stood beside Techno her crossbow pointed at Quakity. She wore her armor she made herself looking more intimidating. "Guys seriously YOU'RE PROTECTING THAT LITTLE BITCH!?" He yelled in anger.

Dream shook behind Wilbur sobbing quietly. "DON'T you dare call him that!!" They both said. Quakity raised his hands in surrender. Techno leaned down his axe now terrifyingly more close to his neck. Quakity gulped as sweat falls off his brow.

Niki looks down at him coldly her gaze harder than a rock. Techno grumbles and got off him. Fundy and Tubbo helps him up.

The two went over to Dream who was being comforted by Ghostbur. Techno opened his arms and Dream immediately flew over to him. He latched himself on to Techno and sobbed in his chest. The hybrid ignored the cold that was brought to him. "Oh Dreamie..." Nikki said her eyes softening. As she ran a hand through his hair which luckily didn't phase through.

Quakity was about to say something until the two warriors glared at him. He closed his mouth and looked away. Tubbo gasped as snow falls down. Ghostbur dodges the snow and went over to Tommy who was talking to Fundy.

"Let's go inside..." They heard Fundy say. They went to his house. Dream slowly calming down. Quakity trying to be as far away as possible from Techno and Nikki.

Tubbo chuckled awkwardly sitting on top of a chest. The tension in the room was visible. Techno and Nikki continued to comfort Dream but eyes Quakity like a hawk.

"Alright...Can you just please explain what happened to...Him" Fundy said gesturing to his ex-fiance. "We found him at a lake near Techno's base...I don't know why he was there but-" Tommy was cut off by Techno murmuring something. "What was that?" Tubbo asked curious on what Techno said.

"I said...Phil found his body while you guys were here...." Techno said louder. Tommy and Ghostbur looked at each other and then back at their brother. Fundy's breath hitched. "W-What..." The fox said his hands shaking. "We went to search for it after you three left... He found it in the ocean near..." He hesitated for a second "a cliff" He continued.

Dream tilted his head. "Water..." He said quietly taking off his cracked mask. They're eyes widened as a Dull green eye stared at them, the other was grey almost white to be exact. His freckles danced around his face. A scar ran down his left eye.

Dream looked at everyone, "B-Bad...?" He asked pointing at his face. Nikki shook her head the first to get out of her trance "Nonono... it's fine" she reassured. Dream smiled holding his broken mask. Techno leans back "how are we gonna tell Sapnap and George about this?" Tommy asked looking at Quakity.

"I-I honestly don't know... they're not really in a good terms with him right now" The Mexican replied scratching the back of his neck. "More importantly..." They turned to Nikki who was looking down. "How will Puffy react?" She said.

Dream seemed to perk up at the mention of her name. "What does Puffy have to do with this?" Fundy asked raising a brow. "MOMA!?" Dream suddenly said. "What did he say!?" Tubbo asked shocked. "That..." Nikki said with a sigh.

"Dream has a mom?" Techno said crossing his arms. "I thought he was you...know and orphan or something".

"Yea...he is one" Nikki said as looking at Dream who floated over to Wilbur. "After him and Puffy bonded...she started to take care of him more... Secretly that is...and with him occasionally following her around" She leans back looking up at the ceiling. "She became something of a mother figure to him..." She said.

"How do you even know about this?" Tommy asked suspiciously. "He told me" She replied "come to think of it..." Tubbo started, "She's been asking around for Dream...She asked me about him two days ago, and She seemed pretty tired" The teen said.

"So....How are we gonna tell her and his....uhm them the news?" Quakity asked fiddling with his sleeves. "I don't know..." Fundy said worried of how they'll react to this.

"Tell them later...But for now" Techno stood up and picked up his axe. Nikki stood up as well picking up her crossbow. "We'll be watching you" she said as Techno threw a potion on the floor. The bubbles cleared and they were gone. "HOLY SHIT!!" Tommy yelled surprised. "That was unexpected" Fundy said looking at were Techno threw the potion at.

Dream giggled hopping on to Wilbur's back. Tommy sighed "Where's Sapnap and George.." He said looking at Quakity. "Probably in the community house...so we're telling them first?" He asked standing up. "I guess so" Tubbo said hopping off the chest. 

"Then let's go!!" Ghostbur said rather cheerfully and flew out if the house followed by the alive ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehehehehehhehhehe...MORE ANGST COMING and I want to do flashback chapter at some point


	11. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST...Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write this....and I said I wanted to do a small flashback chapter

"Hey mom?" A masked man said swinging his legs. A woman with white curly hair hummed as she combes the long hair of the masked man. "Am...Am I a bad person?" He asked. Her hand stopped for a sec and then continued to braid his hair. "Oh Dream...No matter what you do... You'll never be a bad person in my eyes...Even if people hate you, I never will" She replied softly.

Dream smiled. "I almost forgot!" His -Mom- hands him a wrapped box. "What..." He said confused.

"Just open it!"

"Ok ok..." Dream opens the box. Yellow eyes met green. Dream's eyes lit up and the cat meows. He grins "Puffy! You didn't-" He was cut off by Puffy who pats him. "Of course I have to!" She said with pride in her voice.

"But you already gave me enough presents" He said taking the cat out of the box and placed it on his lap. "But that doesn't mean I can't spoil you" Puffy said hugging him from behind and kissed his temple.

"I wanna name her Patches!" Dream said excitedly earning a chuckle from Puffy who pulls away from the hug. "That's a cute name" She said smiling. Dream nods patting the cat who started purring.

"Hey Mom? Would you ever you know...get sick of me one day?" Dream asked catching the Woman off guard. "I would never!!" She exclaimed "No matter what happens I would never leave my duckling behind" She said cupping Dream's face. "Promise?"

She chuckles "Promise" She said kissing his forehead.

\------&\------

Puffy sat in her house holding a white scarf. Tears ran down her face as she clutched the item to her chest. "My duckling..." She mumbled her voice broken.

"I'm so sorry" She cried bending down her forehead touching the floor. Sobs shook her body.

"I want him back...I need him back" She said bellow whisper voice cracking.

\-----&\-----

"DREAM! Slow down" Puffy said panting. "But Mooooooommmmmmmm" Dream whinned tilting his head.

"Be careful there are still puddles from the rain earlier" She warned catching up to the masked man who chuckled. "I'll be fine it's not like I'm gonna-" and....He slipped on a puddle. Puffy chuckled and held her hand out. She helps Dream get up "Told ya" She said. Dream wheezed standing up.

"Fine fine... I'll be careful...." He said as the continued walking. They arrived at their destination. The jungle. Dream hopped on one stone to another as Puffy walked on the water.

Puffy got some wood as Dream plays around with a panda he saw. "Mom!" Puffy groaned already knowing what's gonna happen. "No we are not keeping that Panda" She simply said putting the wood in her inventory. "But moooommmmm" Dream whined.

"No means no" she said sternly walking over To Dream. He pouts crossing his arms like a child. "Fine you can have that as a pet but he stays here....We could visit him once a week" She said as Dream perked up "Yay!! Thanks mom!" He said happily. He hugs her tightly. "Yea Yea" She smiled patting his head.

"Now let's head back before we miss Nikki's new pie" Puffy said. "Bye bye Panda!" Dream waves goodbye and followed Puffy to the portal.

Dream may act like a child some times but Puffy loves it. makes her feel like a real mother

\---&\---

She sat up when she feels something brushed her leg. Patches meows. She smiled sadly at the cat sitting up. "I miss him too girl" she said sniffling. "But... I'll find him! No matter what...even if he's changed I'll still find him" she said determined as she wraps the scarf around her neck.

And oh boy she's gonna surprised on what she's gonna see soon. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep.... it's Puffy
> 
> I love her so much!! So I decided to do this little thing and maybe give y'all some small perspective on how she's doing
> 
> I do hope you like this chapter
> 
> I dunno what colors Patches' eyes cause I'm not really good with colors so YELLOW


	12. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to summarize this, I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA....Yep
> 
> I'm not really that satisfied with this but eh

They walked to the community house Dream feeling nervous with every step they took. as they were half way on the path. He stopped walking. Wilbur looked behind him rasing a brow  
"are you ok?" the older ghost asked in concern. The others turned to thw two confused in why they stopped.  
  
  


"Come on guys!" Quakity said getting impatient. Tommy walked over to them. "why'd you stop?" The child asked as Dream shook his head. after a few minutes of them standing there. Dream bolted and flew away. "SHIT!!" Quakity cursed running after him. Ghostbur following after.  
  
  


"YOU GUYS TELL SAPNAP AND GEORGE WE'LL BE BACK" Quakity yelled running faster Ghostbur close behind him.   
  
  


\-----&\-----

Tommy clenched his fist. 'Goddamn....Techno and Nikki are gonna have our heads if they don't get him back...' He thought turning to the community house. Tubbo coughed knocking on the door.   
  
  
  


"WHAT!!" They heard Sapnap yell slammimg the door open. "Oh...It's you" He said crossing his arms. "what do you want" He said coldly. Tommy scoffed, "we're here to tell you some bad news" Tubbo said nervously. Sapnap tsked and let them in. George came down his eyes red and puffy.   
  
  
  


"Why are they here?" George asked sniffling. Tommy, Fundy and Tubbo looked at each other and then back at the two. "We're here to tell you something.." Fundy said looking down as George glared at him. "Just cut to the chase...what do you want to tell us?" Sapnap said.  
  
  
  


"Fine....Dream is dead....is that straight forward enough for you?" Tommy said crossing his arms. Sapnap laughed "Is this some sort of fucked up joke!?" He yelled as George fell to his knees. "He's what?" George said fist clencging on his knees. Tubbo walked over to him "I'm sorry George" The teen said as George leaned on him crying.   
  
  


"TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!!" Sapnap said angrily shoving Tommy on a wall. "No it's not" The teen said glaring at Sapnap. The man laughed as tears streamed down his face. "T-Then where is he then!? huh? Isn't he a ghost at this point" Sapnap said bitterly. "He ran away whilst we were on our way here....He seemed nervous....and scared to be exact" Fundy said looking down.  
  
  


"What did you do?" Tommy asked looking at George and then at Sapnap. "We-We...." George started his voice shaking "I didn't mean to!!" He said wipping his face. "TOMMY ASKED WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Fundy yelled startling Tubbo. "Since when did you even care?" Sapnap asked turning to the hybrid. "Oh I don't know maybe because HE USED TO BE MY GODDAMN FIANCE". "key word...Used"  
  
  


"oh shut up george".  
  


"I'm just saying...." George said sniffling. "We faught... told him we're not friends anymore and...left him" He mumbled looking away. Fundy huffed.  
  
  


Tommy tsked and pushed Sapnap away from him. "now...what about Puffy?" Tubbo said helping George stand up. George muttered a thank you. "what The sheep captain?" Sapnap said raising a brow whilst glaring at Tommy who glared back  
  
  


"Yes her" Fundy said leaning on a wall. "what is so important about her?" George asked yawning. "....Stuff" Tommy simply said turning to the door. "You should go rest" Tubbo said to George who just nods "Bye guys...tell me if you find him. and with that George left still processing what happened.  
  


"Wanna help us find him?" Tubbo asked looking at Sapnap. "I don-" he was cut off by his communicator buzzing

  
  
**_[Technoblade whispers to you: My axe has your damn name written all over it]  
  
  
  
_ **

"O-on Second thought...I'll help you!" The arsonist said nervously. Tommy nods exiting first but stopped when He sees Puffy standing on the community house bridge. Her eyes are red and it looked like she had been crying. She looked through the group looking for a particular masked man. She sighed in disappointment.

"Hi Tommy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Classes are starting again. Updates will be slower
> 
> Ahah....ANGST IS ALMOST
> 
> and also I wanna add a character... I'm thinking either Eret or Ranboo...or should I do both


	13. The king and Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna summarize this I'm to tired and sleep deprive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but I couldn't think of anything
> 
> This chapter looks fine I guess

**"Hi Tommy"** Puffy greeted sounding tired. They noticed that she was followed by a cat.  
  
  


"H-Hi Captain Puffy" Tommy said nervously. She gave him a small smile and walked over to him. "No need for formalities just call me Puffy" She said placing a hand on the teen's shoulder "It's really great to see you" She continued.  
  


"Same with you" The teen said. Puffy looked behind the Tommy "hello Tubbo and Fundy" She said. Tubbo gulped nervous as he fiddled with his sleeves.  
  


"Since you're here..." Tommy prepared himself for the question followed "Where's Dream?" and there it is the question they were hesitant to answer even Sapnap didn't wanna answer that instead he looked away.  
  


"W-well..."

  
\----&\----

Dream ran to a forest his vision clouded with tears, He didn't know why he ran or why he was crying. He soon stopped running and slid down on the ground curling up to himself.   
  


His shoulder shook with sobs as he tries to stop himself but failed miserably, He tried to wipe the tears away but more just kept coming. HIs mask long forgotten beside him  
  


He didn't look up when he heard voices coming closer, He didn't look up when two people came, He didn't look up when two people sat beside him trying to help.  
  


"Breathe...Come..." Was all he could hear, He took a deep breath a looked up, There stood man wearing a crown and the other wearing a suit. 'they look familiar' He thought.

Ranboo held Dream's hand away from his hair, THe hybrid shivered by the coldness of his skin. Eret sat there patting his head in comfort.

"are you ok?" The king asked in concern, 'He's dead...This- He can't be..' Eret thought in disbelief.

\----&\----

_(Eret sat on their throne with Dream knelt on the floor beside them, The green man's head was on their lap, Dream's shoulder shook as he sobbed. Eret ran a hand through his hair the only comfort they could provide,_   
  
  


_He came to them crying behind his mask, and out of instinct they let the masked man cry on them, whispering sweet nothings to him._   
  
  


_Dream lifted his head up Green meeting White, "See didn't that feel better" The king said as Dream stood up. Dream nodded giving them a small smile._   
  
  


_Eret took one of Dream's hand, "If you need to talk I'll be here, Yea?" they said earning a small nod from Dream. They stood up and hugged Dream. "Thanks Eret" He said. "anytime"_   
  
  
  
_\--- &\---_   
  
  
_"Hey mother Eret" Dream greeted teasingly, Eret rolled their eyes smiling fondly. "What brings you here?" they asked turning to face the masked man. "I'm bored so I came here!" He said smiling. Eret hummed "Why don't you help me put back my flamingos then" They said handing Dream some wool and wood._   
  
  
_Dream shrugged "sure I guess" He said as they walked out to the yard._   
  
  
_Eret watched Dream as he puts one up then tripped. They laughed as Dream sat up rubbing his head, "it's not funny!" Hey yelled throwing some wool at Eret who dodged it still laughing. "stop laughing!" He said pouting._   
  
  
_Eret stopped laughing, but still giggling as they help Dream up. Dream flicked their head earning a quiet "ow" from the king._   
  
  
_"watch as I speedrun this shit!!" Dream said running around putting up the flamingos faster whilst Eret puts them up normally. they smiled as watching Dream. The green man continued to run around stumbling here and there._   
  
  
_They finished with the flamingos and went back inside the castle, Dream was sweaty as fuck and tired so he sat down on steps of the throne. Eret chuckled and handed him some water. "How do you have that much energy?" they asked sitting down beside him. Dream shrugged chugging down the water. "I Had fun" Dream said putting the empty bottle in his inventory._   
  
  
_They spent more time talking until Dream had to leave._   
  
  
_Eret smiled sitting back on their throne, "Might as well give him something when he comes back..." they muttered._   
  
  
_and as disappointing and worry it is....He never came back)_   
  
  


\----&\----

Dream anly nods, "T-Thanks..." He trailed off not knowing what their name is Eret's heart ached "...Eret" He said dread lacing his voice tears glossed his eyes over but his sunglasses hid them. Ranboo smiled now understanding the situation though he felt sadness that the person he ever so wanted to help is dead. He'll still try.

'What happened you...' The hybrid thought.

They stood up, Dream letting out some small sniffles. He smiled up at them. "Thanks again for helping me! I'm Dream" He said. "we know" Eret said as the ghost tilted his head. "Did I knew you before?" He asked. Ranboo nods "...any way...I'm Ranboo" He introduced. 

Dream's eyes lit up and he latched himself on to the haybrid. "you look so cool!" He said excitedly. Ranboo shivered slightly by the coldness and looked at Eret with sad eyes. the king sighed.

"We have to tell her don't we?" Ranboo asked as they walked. "I guess so..." was Eret's only reply.

\---&\---

"Tommy you're not telling me anything" Puffy said crossing her arms, The teen took a deep breath and looked at Tubbo silently asking for help. 

Fundy felt his communicator buzz, he took it out of his pocket and his eyes widened 

_**[Quakity whispers to you: We found him...he's with Eret]** _

**_[Quakity whispers to you: We're coming]_ **

The fox showed it to Tubbo whose eyes widened. He looked at Fundy and then at Tommy. Puffy looked at them confused, "Guys if there is a problem...concerning Dream then I'll need to-" She stopped talking when she heard a familiar voice.

Tommy and Tubbo tensed 'Fuck...' they both thought.  
  
  


Dream's eyes lit up by the sight of the familiar hair and sheep ears. He grinned 

  
**"Mama!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the angst in the next chapter cause yes
> 
> I decided to do both Ranboo and Eret...I'm also gonna make a flashback chapter with Ranboo cause I love that man
> 
> AND I NEED MORE DREAM AND RANBOO CONTENT


	14. A mother's sadness and the Castle of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy sees Dream, Eret Cries, Fundy is frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if this is what you want, But still I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> And I think this is long enough, I made it longer cause yea

"Mama!!" Dream yelled excitedly. Puffy claps her han dover her mouth, Hands shaking. "Dr- No no no nonononononono-" She said as tears rolled down her face like a waterfall, She fell on to her knees. Her hands tugging on her hair "This can't be happening-" She said her voice shaking. "This is just a dream...I'll wake up and he'll be there alive and well..." She muttered.

Puffy looked up when she felt arms around her, She wrapped her arms around the ghost almost immediately. "Mama..." Dream said sounding like his in the brink of tears. She screamed in anguish as she clutched her son in her arms. 

They all flinched at the scream, Sapnap watched feeling regret well up inside him. Tommy looked away fist clenched, Tubbo and Fundy looked at each other and then back at the mother holding her dead son. "My Duckling..." She sobbbed.

She pulls away from cupping her son's face. "I'm so sorry I failed" She said shakily as she pulls Dream close. "But...Mama never fails" The young ghost said, innocence in his voice. The innocence that was lost years ago.

Puffy's breath hitched, "I-I'm sorry baby....But this time" She started wrapping the scarf around Dream "I-...I did" She said her voice quivering.

Sapnap bit his lip, '....This is my fault isn't it....' most of them thought as they watched the interaction, Puffy still sobbing for her lost son, Dream sitting there in her arms his face buried in the crrok of her shoulder. 

"Don't cry..." Dream said pulling away from the hug, He smiled "Smile!!" He said cupping Puffy's cheeks. Puffy smiled bitterly, "My sweet little ducklin" she mumbles caresing the young ghost's face.

  
\---&\---

They went to Eret's castle without getting spotted, With Puffy still holding Dream. The ghost looked at it mesmerized by the colors. Eret went ahead and pushed the door open. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"HOLY SHIT THIS LOOKS SO DIFFRENT WHEN I LAST SAW THIS PLACE" Tommy yelled gawking at the place. (you can imagine what it looks like I'm not really good with describing stuff).

Eret chuckled and led them to the library, Bookshelves stood tall, With different books all lined up, some in languages they don't understand. Fundy wonders why there were books like that here, since Eret doesn't really understand them.

They all sat down on the seats. Puffy has her arms around Dream as he sat on her lap, His head lays on her shoulder as he plays with patches.

Eret looked at the duo with sadness in their eyes. The others discussed on how they're gonna tell the news. Eret walked over to Puffy, "I'm gonna get him some new clothes ok?" He said patting Dream's head. The hybrid only nodded.

The king sighed and excused themself from the others.

\---&\---

They walked down the hallway and then up the srtairs. The castle became bigger than before. Eret only expanded it for a sertain someone. They stopped in front of large door, Small bits of emerals lining it giving it a beautiful shine. 

They let out a deep sigh and opened the door. The room was large, it has a queen sized bed in the corner near the window bed seat. small shelves that's filled with trinkets, a vanity is placed a few feet away from the closet. some small plants hung near the window. a swing chair hung on the ceiling. the room looked simple. most of the things were made out of dark oak wood. the bed sheet and curtains were forest green.

Eret let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
\---&\---

**("Hey Mother Eret..". Eret smiled and turned around to see a maskless Dream. He wasn't wearing his usual green hoodie but a green cloak.**

**"Hello Dream" they greeted back. Dream grinned and sat down on the grass. this is what they normally do when Dream isn't busy with his adventures. Eret hummed as they makes a flower crown out of the flowers Dream brought.**

**"Have you ever felt lonely?" Dream asked catching Eret off guard. "Uh- You know what...N-Never mind-" Dream said waving his hands around. Eret chuckled and held his hands keeping them in place. "Well...Maybe" They said shrugging. "But I guess it would be funner if i could get a roommate" They said making Dream grin.**   
**"We could even make the castle bigger!" He said excitedly. Eret chuckled pulling Dream into a side hug. "As we should" They responded.)**

**\--- &\---**

They sat on the bed their face burried in their hands. Eret took off their glasses, as tears rolled down their face 

"I'm so sorry.." they muttered voice shaking. 

\---&\---

Puffy fell asleep with Dream still on her lap. But the ghost didn't seem to mind as he was just reading one of the books. Fundy wonder how he could understand it for it's in a different language.

Tubbo also fell asleep his head laying on Tommy's lap. Ranboo moved to sit beside Fundy, "How are you holding up with all of this?" Ranboo asked. "what?" The fox said confused. "well...considering you had a history with him....and possibly a child, How is all of this affecting you right now?" Ranboo said leaning back.

Fundy let out a small laugh, "since when did you become my therapist" He said. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I honestly don't know...I mean I did hate him" He said. Ranboo looked at him and then at Dream. "But at the same time, I didn't...Confusing isn't it?" The fox said remembering the day he first saw the green bastard, He remembered The date they had, He remembered his smile, his laugh. 

Fundy sighed in frustration, Ranboo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine" Tommy said waving his hand around being careful to not wake Tubbo up. "Guys!" Sapnap said entering the room. "where did you go?" Tommy asked raising a brow. 

Sapnap scratched the back of his neck, "S-somewhere" He replied followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Techno and Nikki held him up" Ghostbur said appearing behind Sapnap making the arsonist jump. "Fuck me with a chainsaw never do that again" He said, They all laughed except for Dream who just stared at them.

' _Why am I here again?_ ' The young ghost thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno I might've hyped up the angst a little too much


	15. I should've helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is sad and blames himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprisingly in a good mood today!! and most of my works are done I had the time to finish this chapter
> 
> Warning:  
> Implied Self-Harm

Ranboo stood on the balcony leaning forward on the railings, He rubbed his face still in disbelief "I should have helped him" He muttered looking up at the sky.

Eret insisted of letting them stay here at the castle for the night, Tubbo and Tommy shared a room whilst Sapnap and Quakity shared another. ghostbur is still in the library, Fundy is in his room. Puffy is in Dream's room. 

"Helped...who?". Ranboo flinched after hearing that soft familiar voice. He turned around and saw the blue ghost hovering behind him. The ghost wasn't wearing his usual hoodie, He was just wearing an over sized green sweater and an half skirt half shorts. He was bare footed since he just hovers.

The hybrid sighed, hands slightly shaking, "I- I should have helped you...I've noticed the signs..."

\---&\---

_Ranboo stumbled upon Dream sitting under a tree legs crossed and Drawing what appears to be flowers on his wrist._

_"I know you're there", The ender hybrid flinched and slowly walked a little closer, Dream pulled down his sleeves putting his pen in his inventory. Dream leaned forward "So, What are you doing here?" He asked looking up at Ranboo who stiffened under that gaze._

_Dream chuckled and pats the grass beside him inviting Ranboo to join him. "No need to be so tense child, Since you're here might as well join me" He said leaning back. Ranboo just nodded in response and breathed out. He carefully sat down beside the admin. Strangely enough he felt safe and comfort just sitting beside the green man, He doesn't know if it's the surroundings, or just the man beside him._

_Ranboo soon felt relaxed for the first time in forever. "I heard Quakity is dragging you around and shit huh" Dream said breaking the silence. Ranboo shrugged, "I guess I have no choice" He said looking down._

_Dream hummed tapping his boot, Ranboo noticed a white line under the ink but just shrugged it off as an old injury, "Nah...Quakity is a piece of shit, Just do what you want to do" Dream said waving his hand around, "and lighten up a bit" He continued ruffling Ranboo's hair._

_"Yea...you're right"_

_"I always am!"_

\---&\---

"....maybe if I didn't ignore the signs...Y-You'll still be alive.." His voice wavered

\---&\---

_He looked up from the pond to see Dream looking down from Eret's tower. He wasn't watching anyone in particular just staring down._

_Ranboo hummed and went over to the Green man, "Hey Ranboo" Dream greeted not turning around. "How did you know I was here?" He asked now standing beside Dream. "I just do" was the only reply as they sat in comfortable silence._

_"Why are you even up here anyway?" The hybrid asked surprisingly the first one to break the silence, "Just scaling it down" Dream replied turning his head to look at Ranboo._

_He hummed in response. "do you I guess" He honestly didn't_

\---&\---

Dream tilted his head floating over to Ranboo. "and..." Ranboo let out a deep sigh, "Maybe...Just maybe, I would've became your friend.." He said fist clenching,

Dream smiled "We could still be friends if you want!" He said sitting down on the railings. Ranboo looked at the ghost surprised, "But...why?" He asked confused. The ghost chuckled "Why...Not?"

\----&\----

_"...Well that was stupid" Dream said crawling out of the hole he dug. "Yea, it is" Ranboo replied watching the masked man. "I mean it is Tommy" Dream said with a shrug._

_Ranboo chuckled sitting crisscross. Dream looks down at the hole, "I think this is deep enough" He said nodding to himself._

_"what are you gonna do with that?" Ranboo asked writing something in his memory book. "Burry myself in it" Dream replied. Silence hung through the air until Dream broke it with a small laugh. "I'm kidding" He said walking over to the hybrid who laughed nervously._

_"I'm just gonna make it into and entrance to my under ground garden" Dream said helping Ranboo up, "Can I see when it's done?" He asked excitedly._

_Dream chuckled ruffling his hair, "Sure kid...Sure"_

\---&\---

Ranboo stared at the Ghost who was telling him how they could be friends. "Well...I have to go..." The ghost said floating over to the door, "Night" He said before disappearing down the hallway.

Ranboo sighed as a tear slipped down his face, He didn't care if it stung him, He just felt pain from what happened to The powerful and Joyous man.

He could've done something, He could've comforted him when the green man cried. But he couldn't out of fear. and he called himself a coward cause of it.

With a sad sigh he went back to his 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes Finally a Dream and Ranboo chapter...Might make another one at some point
> 
> Fun Fact: The part where Dream draws flowers on his arms is the reference to how I cope with shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is any misspellings or any bad grammars
> 
> English isnt really my first language
> 
> I hope you enjoy Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
